La vie et les aventures trépidantes d'un chaton sournois
by pingoo
Summary: Diverses aventures de Miss Kitty Fantastico, Tara et Willow. Drabbles.
1. Trouver le chat sournois

Titre: Trouver le chat sournois.

Fandom: Buffy Contre les Vampires.

Personnages: Miss Kitty Fantastico, Tara et Willow.

Résumé: Elles ont enfin trouvé le chat sournois parfait. Drabble.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)

* * *

-Willow!?

Willow releva ces yeux émeraudes vers ceux saphir de Tara alors qu'elles tentaient de trouver le chat sournois parfait dans un refuge.

-Je crois que nous l'avons trouvé! Sourie Tara.

-Ah oui!?

Willow suivit le regard de la blonde qui allait vers un petit chaton à la fourrure noire avec en option quelques taches blanches aux pattes.

-Je crois que nous l'avons vraiment trouvé Tare!

-Moi aussi! Sourie la blonde. Nous avons trouvé notre chat sournois!

Et les deux filles allèrent lancer la procédure d'adoption de l'animal. Ce n'était que le début des aventures de Miss Kitty Fantastico, le chaton sournois des sorcières Tara et Willow...


	2. L'effet papillon

Titre: L'effet papillon.

Fandom: Buffy Contre les Vampires.

Personnages: Miss Kitty Fantastico, Tara et Willow.

Résumé: Drabble.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)

* * *

Le sortilège que les deux sorcières avaient entreprit n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Non, à moins que les jolis petits papillons voletant dans la chambre universitaire de Tara n'aient été invité dès le départ, rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu.

-Je ne comprend pas... déclara Willow, dubitative.

-Moi non plus.

-Nous nous sommes sans doute trompées quelque part...?

-Certainement. Que fait-on maintenant?

Willow ne savait que répondre à la question de la blonde et resta silencieuse. Plusieurs minutes passèrent quand, soudain, les deux jeunes Wiccan se retournèrent pour trouver Miss Kitty Fantastico, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête, en train de poursuivre les intrus à petites ailles. Elles regardèrent le spectacle, amusées... Le chaton se trouva bien embêté. Un joli papillon bleu s'était posé sur le bout de son museau et n'avait, à l'évidence, aucune envie de quitter son nouveau perchoir. Tara se mise à rire joyeusement, et, à l'entente de ce brin de bonheur, Willow ne pouvait que constater qu'effectivement des papillons dansaient la Java dans son ventre.


	3. Tom et Jerry

**Titre: Tom et Jerry.**

**Fandom: Buffy Contre les Vampires.**

**Personnages: Miss Kitty Fantastico, Amy (rat), Tara et Willow.**

**Résumé: Willow et Tara présentent Miss Kitty à Amy le rat. Drabble.**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Willow s'approcha de la cage d'Amy alors que Tara faisait son chemin dans la chambre que partageaient Buffy et Willow, berçant un chaton; Miss Kitty Fantastico comme elles avaient décidé de la nommer. Les deux sorcières avaient eu l'idée de présenter leurs animaux de compagnies (si l'on puisse dire cela d'Amy qui à l'origine était humaine) les uns aux autres. Peut être était-ce une mauvaise idée de présenter un rat à un chat, même à un petit chaton tout mignon avec sa fourrure noire et blanche?

-Dit Tara, tu crois qu'elles vont s'entendre? Les chats et les rats ne s'apprécient pas tellement...

-C'est ce que nous allons voir...

Et elles présentèrent les deux animaux les uns aux autres. Il n'y eu aucune réaction de la part des deux, exceptée celle d'une ignorance mutuelle. Amy retourna à ses affaires de rat: grignoter un biscuit au gruyère. Miss Kitty Fantastico bailla longuement avant de se lancer à la poursuite effréné d'un mouton de poussière.

-Euh... commença Willow, bon et bien...

-Oh moins, il n'y a pas... pas de dégât...

-C'est sur. Un bon point pour nous... Pas besoin de courir après Tom et Jerry tu me diras...


End file.
